


Emblem

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: discworld100, Drabble, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, Temperance, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Emblem

 

One could dispense with clothes or wear any old sheet or sack-cloth one came upon - that was one of the upsides of being a vampire: whatever you wore (or if, indeed, you wore nothing), you would look stylish. So, if recorporating clothes was _difficult_, it was not necessary. 

However, some things _were_ necessary.

Sally set aside her black ribbon, slithered out of her clothes, and decorporated into a shrieking flock. As the cloud of bats flew out the window, darkening the sky and striking terror in the heart of the unlicenced element, one bat made sure to grab the ribbon. 

 


End file.
